


The Eighth Hargreave

by GhostxHeathers



Category: Eddsworld, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison is sorry, F/M, Grace Is A Good Mum, Grace is also confused, Klaus can make Ben corporal, Matt is the eighth Hargreave, My sister wrote this, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, The commission is back, They Stop the Apocalypse, luther gives me dumb bitch energy, pogo is kinda just there, this is probs gonna be confusing but y’all will get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostxHeathers/pseuds/GhostxHeathers
Summary: Matt Hargreaves from eddsworld was born on the same year as the umbrella academy so my sister asks if I can write a fanfic about Matt being the Eighth HargreavesSo Reginald actually got eight kids but didn't tell anyone Matt actually had super speed ( idk tell what u want to be his power in the comments or idk ) but classic Reginald he asked Allison to rumour him to forget who he was and even made her change the date of his birthday to August the 15th ( his really birth date ) so this is the story how Matt found out and rememberedEdd and vanya were good friends and he told her about Matt and she got suspiciousSorry for the long wait I'm stupid anyway to the story !!!





	The Eighth Hargreave

**Author's Note:**

> This is written by my sister!!! I edit and published it on here to AO3, she posts it too wattpad @LIFEISFUN-NY

Edds pov   
I was talking to my good friend Vanya she was telling me about the book she published and how she regretted it.   
"Don't worry if you need any help I'm here for you " I say happily she smiles.  
" Thanks Edd " she hugs me she looks out side and sees the huge storm and turns back to me   
"Can I stay the night?" I smile   
"Sure! You can sleep in my room and I will sleep on the couch"   
I said with happiness,  
"no no," she interrupts "I will sleep on the couch,"  
I frown "you sure?" She nods   
"I got to call my sister Allison to tell her where I am," I nod and head to my room   
"night Vanya " she waves.

Vanya's pov  
Edd let me borrow his phone. I put in Allison's number, one   
"hello Vanya what is it , where are u?"  
"Qum hey Edd said I could stay over because the storm,"  
I hear her breath deeply   
"Fine but just this once we need you tomorrow and remember you're lucky the I'm not Luther or you would of be walking in the rain!"  
I nod happily   
"Thanks Allison-,"I got pushed onto the floor   
"Tom please I DIDNT TAKE SUSAN!!" I see Matt run super fast in circles avoiding Tom   
"MATT HARGREAVES!!" I froze Hargreaves?   
Edd said   
"YOU HURT OUR GUEST!" I stand up   
"I'm fine Edd," I say trying to get up   
"Matt help her up," Edd said with anger Matt walks towards me and puts out a hand   
"I'm so sorry Vanya," I grab his hand and I accidentally zap Matt to the ground Tom and tord was laughing Edd looked at me in shock and we all ran to Matt  
"Edd I am so sorry I didn't mean to-" Edd hugged me   
"He will be fine, he is Matt " Edd said   
"Hopefully...." I said quietly, Matt was saying something over and over again it sounded like dad please no I want to stay... it not my fault ! Allison stay back...  
“Matt wake up ! “ I yell.He wakes up with tears in his eyes and looks around   
“Vanya !” He hugs me tight   
“ I missed you..” he cries tord and Tom stopped laughing   
“Matt when is your birthday “ I questioned  
“ October 1th “ my eyes widened   
“ Your the eighth Hargreaves !” I yelled


End file.
